The Gryphon Feather, or Quest for Paradise
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Mozenrath turns into a gryphon and goes on the weirdest quest in his life... Mozenrath/OC.


Огромная тёмная лаборатория неприступной цитадели была погружена во мрак, лишь в дальнем углу слабо мерцал какой-то свет. Царившую здесь тишину изредка нарушал лёгкий шелест переворачиваемых страниц.

Была уже глубокая ночь, но маг Мозенрат продолжал внимательно изучать книгу под названием "Магические субстанции животного мира". Видимо, чтение так увлекло его, что он совсем позабыл о времени.

Обернувшись вокруг плеч мага, песчаный угорь по кличке Ксеркс сонно глядел, как его хозяин медленно перелистывает старые пожелтевшие страницы. На одной из страниц взор Мозенрата задержался дольше обычного.

На странице были изображения престранных, но прекрасных существ. У некоторых из них были могучие крылья гигантских птиц, у некоторых - нет... У одних были орлиные, а у других - львиные головы... Там было создание, подобное крылатому льву, и создание, выглядящее как полугепард-полусокол с цветком лотоса на кончике хвоста... Заголовок страницы гласил:

"_ГРИФОНЫ"_

Мозенрат отвёл взгляд от книги и посмотрел на светильник, стоявший перед ним - прозрачную колбу с мерцающим в ней пером.

- Итак, грифон... - задумчиво произнёс маг.

Он протянул правую руку, скрытую перчаткой, взял перо и стал медленно водить им от картинки к картинке.

- Опиникус... Сагет... Гиппогриф...

Ксеркс вынырнул из дремоты и пристально уставился на перо.

- Грифмарин... Левтун... Неогриф... Что?

Перо задрожало, оказавшись над изображением неогрифа - грациозного, очень гармоничного создания с головой, шеей, крыльями и передними лапами орла, но с телом, ногами и хвостом льва. Затылок птицезверя украшала пара длинных острых ушей. В мерцающем свете пера казалось, что уши настороженно шевелятся.

- Неогриф? Странно... Они столь редки.

Ксеркс мягко скользнул с плеч своего хозяина и уткнулся в книгу уродливой рыбьей мордочкой.

- Редки, редки!.. - прошипел он.

- Прекрасно! Итак, для чего оно пригодно? - воодушевился Мозенрат, вновь погружаясь в чтение. - Противоядие - когти... Сила духа и храбрость... это сердце... Рёбра, шерсть... Нет, не то... Как насчёт перьев?.. Ага! "Исцеление, просветление"... "Наводит шарм"... Чего? - маг презрительно фыркнул и перевернул страницу. - Какой ещё шарм?

Ксеркс удивлённо покосился на хозяина.

- Минуточку! А ведь это... Неужели?.. Это может сработать! - Мозенрат быстро просмотрел страницу. - Рецепт... Хм... А он совсем не сложен! Значит, шарм!..

Мозенрат заметался по лаборатории, собирая ингредиенты для будущего зелья. Ксеркс носился следом, дрожа от охватившего его любопытства.

Наконец волшебник отыскал всё необходимое и загрузил в небольшую стеклянную колбу. Сверившись с рецептом, он недовольно поморщился, но всё-таки достал нечто, напоминающее серебряный скальпель, и сделал надрез на своём левом запястье. Несколько капель крови придали зелью устрашающий багровый цвет.

- Почти готово... - прошептал маг и опустил в жидкость светящееся грифонье перо.

Зелье мгновенно вскипело, и Ксеркс, сунувшийся было посмотреть, в ужасе отшатнулся.

- Оно не горячее, - успокоил угря Мозенрат.

Таинственное зелье перестало кипеть и теперь сияло всеми цветами радуги.

- А зачем оно? Зачем? - недоверчиво спросил угорь.

- Ах, Ксеркс... Наши желания не всегда совпадают с желаниями других, правда?.. Возможно, это зелье удалит барьер неприятия...

- А что это?

- Это Чармос, Эликсир Обаяния. Интересная штучка. Я слыхал о нём, но не знал, в чём принцип его действия.

- В чём?

- Он создаёт что-то вроде щита, который отталкивает врагов... а точнее, он делает из них верных слуг! - Мозенрат таинственно улыбнулся. - Тот, кто выпьет Эликсир, становится слишком... обаятельным, что ли... Действие Эликсира очень мощное, его хватает на неделю, а потом нужно принять ещё. Но мне не придётся это делать - мне хватит и дня!

Ксеркс наконец-то понял идею, и на его мордочке появилась ехидная злобная ухмылка.

Мозенрат взял колбу с радужной жидкостью и осторожно попробовал. Зелье оказалось абсолютно безвкусным, и волшебник быстро выпил Эликсир.

Угорь выжидающе уставился на своего хозяина, но тот лишь улыбнулся.

- Не так быстро, Ксеркс. Это зелье действует не сразу. Надо подождать рассвета, - с этими словами Мозенрат погладил угря и покинул лабораторию.

****

* * *

Небо на востоке уже розовело от встающего солнца, но Мозенрат, утомившийся за ночь, всё ещё спал беспокойным сном. Видимо, ему снилось что-то неприятное: он мелко дрожал, а его дыхание было резким и отрывистым.

Внезапно он содрогнулся, будто его ударили, и со стоном открыл глаза. Его пронзило странное, болезненное ощущение.

Всё его тело чесалось, словно в кожу впивались тысячи крошечных блошек. И ещё что-то странное происходило с его сердцем. Оно билось быстро и отчаянно, будто ему вдруг стало тесно в грудной клетке.

Маг судорожно сглотнул и соскочил с кровати. Голова его закружилась, и он опустился на четвереньки.

- Что происходит?! - испуганно спросил Мозенрат.

Он вытянул перед собой правую руку. С ней было что-то не то. В костях угнездилась тупая ноющая боль. Волшебник оцепенел, когда перчатка, скрывавшая его руку, с внезапным лёгким щелчком... _исчезла_. Да, просто взяла и испарилась в воздухе.

Мозенрат изумлённо уставился на свою повреждённую руку. В некотором смысле она была прежней - без мышц и кожи, одни лишь скелетные кости - но эти кости теперь сложно было назвать человеческими. Пальцев было не пять, а четыре. Более длинные, более страшные, искривлённые в диком хищном жесте, они заканчивались острыми, как бритва, клинками когтей.

Мозенрат машинально перевёл взгляд на левую руку. Она отличалась от правой лишь наличием кожи, покрытой бледно-жёлтыми чешуйками. Выше кисти на руке стремительно рос мягкий голубоватый пушок. Мозенрат не успел даже моргнуть, а пух уже сменился гладкими тёмно-синими перьями.

Ещё миг - и лопатки пронзила резкая боль. Маг инстинктивно выгнул спину, и что-то большое, тяжёлое возникло за его плечами. Он оглянулся - и оторопел, увидев громадные чёрные крылья.

Следующие секунды показались Мозенрату настоящим кошмаром. Боль появлялась то здесь, то там; он едва успевал понять, что именно у него изменялось. Сзади вырос длинный гибкий хвост. Ноги стали короче, из пальцев проклюнулись кривые острые когти. Тело продолжало сильно чесаться, и волшебник догадался, что эти неудобства ему доставляет прорастающая шерсть.

Под конец боль переместилась в уши, и Мозенрат отчаянно замотал головой. Он ощутил, как что-то жуткое творится с его лицом, и закрыл глаза. Невидимые блохи яростно вцеплялись в его кожу, заставляя её покрываться оперением...

Внезапно боль исчезла. Дрожь в теле медленно стихла. Мозенрат осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Первое, что он увидел, было кончиком массивного кривого клюва. Мозенрат повернул голову, стараясь увидеть себя целиком, - и удивился тому, как легко и гибко развернулась его длинная грациозная шея.

Он осмотрел свои блестящие чёрные крылья. Кончики маховых перьев были золотисто-жёлтыми, а всю внутреннюю сторону крыльев выстилало серебристо-серое оперение. Сильное и гибкое львиное тело было покрыто атласной тёмно-синей шерстью. Шерсть лоснилась, переливаясь фиолетовым. Однако стопы его задних лап были черны, была чёрной так же и кисточка его длинного хвоста.

Мозенрат нагнул голову, изучая свою шею и грудь. Её украшала грива - не такая роскошная, как у льва, и не из шерсти, а из чёрных перьев. Не доходя до его талии, оперение плавно переходило в шерсть; в этом месте оно было золотистым, как и маховые перья на крыльях.

Оставалось рассмотреть голову. Волшебник с трудом поднялся на ноги - точнее, на задние лапы, - и подошёл к большому зеркалу у стены.

Он глянул в зеркало - и от изумления и ужаса раскрыл рот. Отражение также изумлённо уставилось на него, раскрыв клюв - длинный, кривой, бледно-жёлтый, со странными зазубринами... Перья на его лице были белоснежными, что здорово контрастировало с чёрно-смоляной чёлкой на лбу и тёмно-синими изогнутыми ушами. Но глаза, хоть и стали немного крупнее человеческих, в общем остались прежними. Мозенрат увидел, с каким ужасом и отчаяньем отражение смотрит на него, и отвернулся.

Он стал грифоном! Как же так?!?

Внезапно ещё кое-что завладело его мыслями. От усталости и пережитого Мозенрат стал ощущать дикий голод. Грифон заметался по комнате, затем рванулся к окну и выглянул наружу.

Несколько мамлюков патрулировали улицу. Ещё один виднелся вдали. Кажется, он ехал в повозке, запряжённой лошадью.

ЛОШАДЬЮ?!?

Мозенрат торжествующе зарычал. Не совсем осознавая, что делает, он протиснулся в окно и прыгнул вниз. Громадные крылья широко распахнулись, и волшебник помчался по направлению к повозке.

Достигнув цели, он сложил крылья и камнем спикировал на лошадь. Сверкнули смертоносные когти, и лошадь с жалобным ржанием упала. Мозенрат устроился на убитой лошади и принялся терзать её своим могучим клювом.

Он успел проглотить лишь несколько кусков мяса. А затем острая боль пронзила его крыло. Маг в шоке отскочил - как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти от второго удара свою шею.

Мамлюк, сидевший в повозке, не дремал. Он соскочил на землю и вновь собрался ударить грифона.

- Ты, ты... - от боли, шока и ярости Мозенрат потерял дар речи. - Ах ты... _Гр-р-рРРРРР!!!_

Он встал на дыбы, вытянул правую лапу и тут только вспомнил, что перчатки у него больше нет.

Мозенрат перевёл взгляд на мамлюка и в ужасе сглотнул. Магически он был беспомощен. Но вот физически... Когда зомби вновь ударил мечом, волшебник в красивом броске перехватил его руку и резко мотнул головой. Рука мамлюка отвалилась. Мозенрат с омерзением ощутил во рту гадкий трупный привкус, и его едва не стошнило.

- Почему? Почему?.. - прохрипел маг. Он поднял голову и увидел, что по направлению к нему мчится как минимум дюжина мамлюков с обнажёнными клинками. Мозенрат посмотрел повыше - и всё понял. Сенсорно-магический кристалл над ним ярко горел тревожным синим светом.

- Но... Я ведь... Как же... - Мозенрат растерянно захлопал красивыми ресницами. - Они же не могут...

Мамлюки стремительно приближались. Их жёлтые горящие глаза не предвещали ничего хорошего. Мозенрат взмахнул крыльями, собираясь улететь, и скривился от резкой боли. Левое крыло безжизненно повисло. С него стекла тонкая струйка крови. Мозенрат ещё раз посмотрел на кристалл, затем на мамлюков - и пустился бежать!

Это было непростой задачей. Он не мог воспользоваться своей магией, чтобы перебить атакующих его зомби или телепортироваться прочь. Он мчался через весь Мёртвый Город, уворачиваясь от мамлюков, и в страхе размышлял о своей участи. Кристаллы вспыхивали, когда он пробегал мимо, и зомби неотступно гнались следом.

Спустя несколько жутких минут отчаянного бега Мозенрат миновал границы Мёртвого Города и помчался по пустыне. Здесь ему пришлось ещё труднее. Когтистые лапы, мало приспособленные для такой пробежки, вязли в песке, и лишь смертельный ужас заставлял волшебника без устали мчаться вперёд.

Он бежал под палящим солнцем уже почти час, когда заметил, что чёрные пески сменились на обычные, жёлтые. Он замедлил бег и остановился, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся его сердце. Он оглянулся, ожидая самого худшего, но погони за ним больше не было. Он нервно облизнул клюв и осмотрелся.

Пески, пески, пески... Позади - чёрные, куда он не мог теперь вернуться, впереди - жёлтые, несущие в себе свои опасности. Палящее солнце жарило барханы.

Раненый, голодный, смертельно уставший, грифон Мозенрат повалился на правый бок, поудобнее расправил больное крыло и закрыл морду лапами.

"Ксеркс! - внезапно подумал он. - Ксеркс бы узнал меня!"

Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем почувствовать, что сознание покидает его.

****

* * *

Медленно, мучительно медленно он пришёл в себя. Чьё-то тревожное дыхание коснулось его уха, и Мозенрат с трудом разлепил глаза.

Прямо перед ним, заслоняя собой заходящее солнце, стоял грифон - очевидно, настоящий. Чуть поменьше и чуть изящнее, он тяжело дышал, разглядывая Мозенрата. Его великолепное оперение переливалось золотом, шерсть также ослепительно сияла. В тёмно-карих, с мягким медовым отливом глазах грифона читались изумление и страх.

Мозенрат всмотрелся пристальней - и понял, что это юная самочка неогрифа. Она испытующе глядела на Мозенрата и дрожала. Она словно хотела сделать что-то важное, но чего-то боялась...

Внезапно вдали послышался странный шорох, и Мозенрат понял, что именно ожидание этого звука так страшило грифоницу. Она вздрогнула, затравленно оглянулась через плечо - и устремилась ввысь, распахнув гладкие золотые крылья. Мозенрат видел, как она описала над ним широкий круг, будто хотела остаться... Но страх сломил её волю, и грифоница рванулась прочь. Небо содрогнулось от её печального пронзительного свиста.

Мозенрат тут же подскочил как ужаленный. Что за опасность грозила этой грифонице? И не в опасности ли он сам?..

Шорох нарастал.

Мозенрат выгнул спину, расправил крылья, стараясь выглядеть страшнее, и приготовился встретить неведомое.

В лучах заходящего солнца возникла странная туча. Туча быстро, с шорохом приближалась, и вскоре Мозенрат понял, что это такое.

Это была стая крохотных - не крупнее курицы - сереньких дракончиков. Маленькие, угловатые и уродливые, с тонкими заострёнными мордочками и несоразмерно большими клыками, они производили крайне неприятное впечатление.

Дракончики загалдели, увидев припавшего к песку грифона, и закружили над ним. Самые наглые принялись атаковать его, пикируя с высоты; Мозенрат не успел увернуться от чересчур стремительных созданий и зарычал от боли, поскольку клыки и когти дракончиков нанесли ему несколько глубоких царапин.

Раздался более резкий и неприятный, чем у остальных дракончиков, одиночный крик. От стаи отделился самый крупный дракончик. Он опустился совсем низко, оказавшись почти на уровне глаз Мозенрата. Волшебник затравленно отшатнулся и глухо зарычал, выставив перед собой скелетную лапу. Но дракончик не стал атаковать. Он быстро осмотрел грифона; его взгляд задержался немного на раненом крыле Мозенрата, и дракончик издал пронзительный вопль.

Стая моментально утихомирилась. Дракончики опустились на песок, образовав широкий круг. В центре круга оказался Мозенрат. Вожак стаи вновь пронзительно вскрикнул, и тут Мозенрат увидел всадника.

Всадник был одет в небесно-голубое одеяние с серебристым узором, а сзади трепетал от лёгкого ветерка широкий белоснежный плащ. Всадник восседал на великолепной кобыле, белой как облако, которая изящно гарцевала под ним. На вид ему было лет сорок.

Жестокие холодные глаза всадника в упор посмотрели на Мозенрата, и волшебник непроизвольно попятился.

- Неогриф, - довольно произнёс всадник. Он соскочил с лошади и застыл перед грифоном. - Молодой самец. Любопытный ты экземпляр... Красивый окрас, лёгкое сложение... Минутку!.. - он нахмурился. - Что с твоей лапой?!

Мозенрат неприязненно дёрнулся, стараясь скрыть свою скелетную конечность от любопытных глаз.

- Для зверинца не годится, - задумался всадник. - Может быть, на зелья?.. Как считаешь, Килли?

Самый крупный из дракончиков громко вскрикнул и щёлкнул клыками.

- Думаешь, так? - всадник казался удивлённым. - А ты, пожалуй, прав! Я давно искал себе такого, - он пристально поглядел грифону в глаза. - В тебе чувствуется сила... ярость... воля... преданность... Ты будешь мне верным другом.

- Другом?!? - Мозенрат взревел так, что дракончики с воплями кинулись врассыпную, а лошадь нервно заржала. - Каким таким другом?! Ты _КТО_?!?

- Извини, не представился, - в глазах всадника промелькнули искры веселья. - Я Киррух, самый опасный конекоршун Семи Пустынь. Я - ловец и укротитель грифонов. Не слыхал обо мне?

Мозенрат недоумённо мотнул головой.

- Странно, - удивился Киррух. - Все грифоны знают меня. Точнее, знали.

- Знали?..

- О, да... - Киррух мечтательно прищурился. - Я поймал почти всех неогрифов Семи Пустынь. Почти всех. Ты - один из последних. Мои дракончики три дня преследовали тебя...

Мозенрат мгновенно всё понял. Они преследовали ту грифоницу. А в итоге поймали его. Значит, их обмануло его магическое излучение... Видимо, изменилась не только его внешность, но и его аура. Она стала грифоньей! Возможно, именно из-за этого сенсорные кристаллы не смогли распознать своего Лорда...

- Ты будешь моим личным грифоном, - продолжал Киррух. - Согласен служить мне добровольно?

- Что-что? Служить?! - Мозенрат презрительно фыркнул. - Это _ты_ должен служить мне, подлый шакал!!! Я не грифон, я человек! Я Мозенрат, самый опасный маг Семи Пустынь! Не слыхал обо мне? - в свою очередь передразнил он.

Киррух слегка приподнял брови.

- Некромант из Чёрных Песков? - он поглядел на взбешённого грифона и рассмеялся. - Вижу, у тебя проблемы с твоей магией, да? Слегка напутал в расчётах? Чармос, если не ошибаюсь?

Мозенрат уставился на Кирруха.

- Откуда ты...

- Значит, верно? - конекоршун довольно усмехнулся. - Я всю жизнь изучал грифонов. В неогрифа может превращать только Эликсир Обаяния. Если упустить из виду одну деталь...

- Какую? - не удержался Мозенрат.

- Интересно, зачем мне рассказывать об этом? - вновь ухмыльнулся Киррух. - Впрочем, я ничем не рискую... Для зелья необходимо одно перо грифона.

- Ну и?..

- Грифона, волшебник, именно _грифона_. Не грифоницы.

Мозенрат ощутил, как перья на его загривке встали дыбом.

- Грифоницы? - ужаснулся он.

- Насколько понимаю, ты отказываешься быть моим добровольным слугой? Что ж, я не любитель насилия, но...

- ТЫ!!! - Мозенрат бросился вперёд, но Киррух яростно взглянул на него, и волшебник застыл, как изваяние. Он был полностью парализован.

Киррух неспешно приблизился.

- Ты _будешь_ моим, грифон Мозенрат. Я могу постоянно держать тебя под гипнозом, но я не хочу зря тратить свои силы. Сейчас я преподам тебе урок - один-единственный. Ты должен понять, _кто_ здесь хозяин.

Конекоршун достал из-за пояса блестящую золотую уздечку и ловко нацепил её на клюв грифона. А затем быстрым прыжком оказался на грифоньей спине. Дракончики защёлкали клыками, но Киррух поднял руку, и они затихли.

- Это только _НАШ_ спор, - объявил он и нараспев произнёс:

__

Ты про гордость забудешь, что в мыслях царит.

На спине твоей всадник отныне сидит.

Подчинить ему волю ты должен теперь.

Ты в раба превратишься, грифон-птицезверь.

Достав длинный тонкий хлыст, он размахнулся и стегнул им грифона.

Дурманящее чувство исчезло, сменившись пеленой боли. Мозенрат взвыл - и не помня себя рванулся по барханам.

Киррух сидел на его спине, как влитой. Чтобы грифон не цапнул его клювом, конекоршун внимательно следил за всеми его движениями и в нужное время с силой дёргал за уздечку и огревал грифона хлыстом. Дракончики тучей неслись следом, от их пронзительных воплей раскалывалась голова...

Мозенрат всеми силами старался скинуть всадника, но Киррух был _слишком_ опытен. Удары хлыстом сыпались градом, и Мозенрат понял, что не выдержит этой пытки. Лапы его подкосились, и он с жалобным криком упал на песок.

Киррух тут же соскочил со спины грифона.

- Что-то ты быстро... - он покачал головой, затем снял с грифоньего клюва уздечку и убрал хлыст. - Что ж, с тебя достаточно. Теперь ты _мой_, Мозенрат.

Конекоршун опустился на колени и внимательно осмотрел поверженного грифона. Тот тяжело дышал, в судороге запрокинув голову, крылья безжизненно распластались по песку. Из бесчисленных царапин на его лоснящейся шкуре струилась кровь.

- Теперь ты мой... - мягко повторил Киррух, гладя вспотевший лоб грифона, но вконец обессиленный Мозенрат уже не мог шевельнуться. - И кстати... Противоядия от Гри-Чармоса не существует. Ты будешь неогрифом до конца своих дней.

Мозенрат задрожал от отчаянья.

Вздохнув, конекоршун извлёк из-за пояса склянку с какой-то мазью и старательно обработал раны волшебника. Затем положил перед ним кусок сушёного мяса. Но Мозенрат был сейчас слишком разбитым, чтобы есть. Остекленевшим взглядом он смотрел вдаль...

Киррух наклонился и пристально поглядел Мозенрату в глаза.

- Спи, - повелел он, коснувшись грифоньего клюва. И Мозенрат провалился в сон без сновидений.

****

* * *

Киррух быстрым шагом пересекал пустыню, ведя за собой свою лошадь. На спине лошади лежал уснувший Мозенрат. Его клюв и лапы были обмотаны прочной верёвкой. Чтобы он не свалился, Киррух крепко привязал грифона к седлу.

За лошадью конекоршуна с шорохом и щёлканьем летела серая драконья свита. Килли, вожак стаи, изредка вырывался вперёд, чтобы осмотреть местность.

Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, когда впереди показался оазис.

Киррух отвязал грифона, стащил его с лошади и уложил под высокой раскидистой пальмой. Сам же расположился немного поодаль и принялся разводить костёр. Белоснежная кобыла, не нуждавшаяся в привязи, вольно паслась на зелёной траве.

Серая стая рассыпалась по оазису. Часть дракончиков сразу же расселась по верхушкам пальм и задремала, но большинство опустилось на берег крохотного озерца, чтобы напиться. Лишь Килли, вожак стаи, подлетел к Кирруху, уселся на его плечо и с этого насеста покосился на лежащего неподалёку грифона. Мозенрат по-прежнему крепко спал, покорённый гипнозом конекоршуна.

Спустя пару часов небольшой костёр потух, и оазис погрузился во мрак бархатной аравийской ночи.

Когда все вокруг заснули, а круглая луна зашла за тучи, в оазис неслышно скользнула гибкая золотистая тень...

****

* * *

Было уже позднее утро, когда Мозенрат наконец проснулся. Его терзало чувство сильного голода, и волшебник открыл глаза. Он попытался подняться, но от боли и слабости не смог сделать этого. У него болело буквально всё - крылья, лапы, спина, даже хвост, а острая резь в желудке была просто невыносима.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как что-то тёплое коснулось его плеча. Маг повернул голову - и в изумлении уставился на стоявшего рядом грифона. На какой-то миг Мозенрат в ужасе замер, но затем вспомнил, что сам является грифоном, так что, решил он, пришелец вряд ли причинит ему вред. Маг продолжал внимательно разглядывать грифона - и внезапно сообразил, что перед ним та самая золотистая грифоница! Она смотрела на него настороженными, усталыми, но всё-таки счастливыми глазами.

Поняв, что Мозенрат узнал её, грифоница нагнула голову, подняла что-то, лежащее у её лап, и положила перед клювом Мозенрата. Тот в шоке уставился на подношение.

Это была змея! Громадная, толстая, дохлая змея с ободранной шкурой и без головы. Оглядев её, Мозенрат с огромным трудом подавил приступ тошноты.

Грифоница непонимающе уставилась на него.

- Поешь. Она свежая.

Голод сделался нестерпим, и, отмахнувшись от предрассудков, Мозенрат вцепился в змею. Она и в самом деле оказалась свежей, более того - даже _вкусной_. Мозенрат и не заметил, как в мгновение ока расправился со змеёй. Он проглотил её вместе с костями.

Тотчас по всему телу заструилось приятное тепло. Мозенрат приподнялся - теперь ему это удалось - и огляделся. Он находился в каком-то крохотном оазисе. Несколько пальм, невысокий кустарник да маленькая лента ручейка - вот и всё, что там было.

Вид ручейка разбудил в Мозенрате чувство жажды. Он побрёл к ручью, но от слабости не смог удержаться на лапах.

- Погоди, - послышалось сзади.

Грифоница осторожно подползла под Мозенрата, приподняла его тело и медленно подтащила к воде.

Мозенрат погрузил клюв в ручей и стал с жадностью пить. От прохладной чистой воды его мысли прояснились. И тут до него дошло, что грифоница _разговаривает_ с ним.

- Ты... Ты говоришь! - выдохнул он.

Грифоница уставилась на него с неменьшим удивлением.

- А ты думал, я немая?!

- Разве грифоны разговаривают? Они разумны?!

Грифоница с жалостью поглядела на него.

- Кажется, тебе крепко от него досталось...

Мозенрат содрогнулся.

- Не напоминай. Еле двигаюсь...

- Больно?.. - понимающе сказала грифоница. Она прилегла рядом, расправила широкое крыло и укрыла им Мозенрата.

Странно, но тупая боль во всём теле медленно начала стихать... Вместо неё Мозенрат стал ощущать приятное, лёгкое тепло. Крылом грифоница осторожно гладила его спину... Какой разительный контраст с тяжестью всадника и ударами хлыста! Спустя несколько минут боль совершенно перестала беспокоить его, а затем и вовсе исчезла.

- Извини, - вдруг тихо сказала грифоница.

- Что?

- Извини. Ты пострадал из-за меня, - она печально вздохнула. - Я не знала, что там был ты... Я думала, что я единственный неогриф в Семи Пустынях... Мне так жаль!

- А где Киррух? - внезапно сообразил Мозенрат. - Где его слуги? Что это за оазис?

- Тайный Приют. Я отнесла тебя сюда ночью. Ночью дракончики спят. Они не стали бы гнаться за нами.

- Но они всё равно найдут нас!

- Нет, не найдут. Они никогда не идут по следу двух грифонов. Они охотятся только за одиночками. Пока мы вместе, мы в безопасности.

- Я не думаю, что Киррух... - усомнился Мозенрат, но грифоница перебила его:

- Киррух силён и бесстрашен, но его дракончики трусливы. Они реагируют лишь на запах грифона-одиночки. И преследуют его. Они обнаружат нас, только если мы сами пойдём им навстречу. И тогда мы пропали.

Грифоница замолчала, и Мозенрат ощутил, как она дрожит.

- Так это ты принесла меня сюда? - спросил он, чтобы сменить тему.

- Да, - она устало шевельнула крыльями. - Этот оазис был не очень далеко, но Киррух о нём не знает. А дракончики не станут преследовать нас, поскольку мы вместе.

Мозенрат вздохнул и положил морду на лапы.

- Мы отдохнём немного, а к вечеру уйдём. Это место безопасно, но мы не можем оставаться тут надолго. Здесь почти нечего есть, - сказала грифоница.

Мозенрат вспомнил о змее.

- Спасибо за завтрак, - проворчал он. - Долго ловила?

- Не очень... - грифоница на миг замолчала, а затем наконец выпалила то, что давно её мучило. - Я никогда не видела подобных тебе... Я думала, что я - последний неогриф Семи Пустынь! Кто ты такой? Откуда ты взялся? И... И что с твоей лапой? Я не смогла вылечить её.

Мозенрат только теперь вспомнил о том, что отныне его скелетная конечность ни для кого не секрет. Он открыл клюв, собираясь придумать версию поправдоподобнее, но в конце концов осторожно произнёс:

- Я не могу сказать тебе всего. Это долгая история.

- Ну хотя бы имя? - самочка буквально умирала от любопытства.

- А твоё? - парировал волшебник.

- Я первая спросила!

- Уговорила... Я Мозенрат.

- Какое необычное имя! - удивилась орлольвица. - Необычное, но красивое!

- Ну, а как твоё? - проворчал Мозенрат. Эта болтовня уже начала утомлять его.

- Аурум, Золотая Грифоница, - охотно ответила та. - Можно просто Аурум, можно просто Голди-Гри, можно...

- Гри, - поморщился Мозенрат. - Пожалуйста... У меня голова болит.

- Извини, - выдохнула грифоница. Она положила свою голову на его шею и замерла. - Спи. Я разбужу тебя.

Мозенрат утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Перед его внутренним взором тотчас возникло жестокое лицо конекоршуна. "Противоядия от Гри-Чармоса не существует..." Волшебник попытался отогнать эту мысль, но она вновь и вновь возвращалась к нему...

Тёплое дыхание Золотой Грифоницы успокаивающе коснулось его затылка, и Мозенрат задремал.

****

* * *

Ему приснились горы. Высокие, острые, с заснеженными пиками... Он стоял на вершине самой высокой скалы и глядел на расстилавшуюся далеко внизу зелёную долину. Ветер яростно трепал его чёрно-смоляные волосы, но отчего-то ему не было холодно... Где-то вдали шумело море - он слышал гулкий рокот волн и ощущал лёгкий солоноватый вкус бриза... Он ни разу не видел подобного места, и оно наполнило его душу восторгом и странным предчувствием...

Что-то мягко коснулось его бока, и он глянул вниз.

Рядом с ним стояла золотая грифоница. Она смотрела на него громадными тёмными глазами. Из её горла лился тихий нежный звук, похожий на мурлыканье.

Он положил руку на её шею и медленно погладил её мерцающее золотое оперение. Грифоница зажмурилась от удовольствия; её не смущало то, что её тёплых перьев касались холодные скелетные кости...

"Мозенрат", - тихо шепнула грифоница, обняв его крылом.

Он не ответил, продолжая молча гладить её шею.

"Мозенрат, пора в путь".

Он кивнул и поглядел вдаль. Над горами вставало солнце...

****

* * *

- Мозенрат, вставай!

Волшебник тяжело вздохнул. Ему абсолютно не хотелось просыпаться, но мягкий голос продолжал звать его... Мягкий голос из его сна.

Мозенрат открыл глаза и поднялся. Взмахнув крыльями и тщательно потянувшись, маг с изумлением понял, что боль в его теле исчезла. Лишь слабое, очень слабое головокружение ещё немного беспокоило его.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила грифоница.

- Неплохо, - ответил Мозенрат. - Вот только голова...

- Пройдёт, когда мы поднимемся на крыло, - перебила Аурум. - Что ж, если ты готов, - вперёд!

И грифоница взмыла в чёрное ночное небо. Мозенрат устремился за ней. Набрав высоту, два грифона воспарили над пустыней.

- Итак, куда мы летим? - спросил волшебник.

- В Гри-Парадиз, - последовал ответ.

- Грифоний... Рай? - удивился Мозенрат. - Мне рано умирать! - усмехнулся он.

- Какой ты странный, - улыбнулась грифоница. - Я думала, все грифоны знают эту легенду... Гри-Парадиз - райский край грифонов. Там есть всё - моря и водопады, небо и ветер, олени и кони... И горы - бесконечные горы! Найти Гри-Парадиз - мечта всех грифонов...

Мозенрат и Аурум быстро мчались над песчаными барханами. Во мраке небес, усеянных звёздами, Золотая Грифоница скользила, как гибкая живая комета, и Мозенрат невольно залюбовался ею. Лёгкая, изящная, стремительная, она парила над землёй, почти не взмахивая широкими золотыми крыльями... Мозенрат непроизвольно оглянулся на свои крылья: узкие и чёрные, они скорее были крыльями стрижа, чем орла.

- Значит, ты не знаешь, где этот рай? - наконец спросил он.

Грифоница слегка нахмурилась.

__

- В краю песков Семи Пустынь

Ты должен ключ найти от врат;

Лишь с ним исполнятся мечты,

Но знай, что нет пути назад...

- Милые стишки... А конкретнее?

- Не знаю, - вздохнула грифоница. - Грифона должно вести туда сердце... Я плохо разбираюсь во всех этих старых легендах. Не знаю, что это за ключ, и почему пути назад не будет...

- Хм-м... - с изящным взмахом своих узких крыльев Мозенрат легко обогнал Аурум; поравнявшись с нею, он пытливо заглянул ей в глаза. - И долго ты уже ищешь?

Аурум на миг призадумалась.

- Примерно неделю... Правда, последние три дня меня преследовал Киррух, - она вздрогнула. - Я немного сбилась с курса. Он гнал меня на запад, а мне надо на север...

Мозенрат тяжело вздохнул. С непривычки его крылья быстро устали, и волшебник понял, что больше не может лететь. Внезапно он увидел вдали что-то странное - какое-то пятно. Пятно слабо искрилось, будто над ним вился рой светлячков.

Волшебник указал на пятно Голди-Гри.

- Молодец! - обрадовалась грифоница. - Миражный Оазис! Его видно только ночью, при свете звёзд, - пояснила она, заметив недоумение Мозенрата. - Днём от него остаётся лишь мираж - высокий бархан да белые кости, поэтому люди обходят это место стороной. Но животных не обманешь!

Аурум довольно улыбнулась.

- Отличное место для отдыха...

И два грифона приземлились в Миражном Оазисе.

****

* * *

Уставший волшебник почти сразу же забился в низкие кусты, свернулся калачиком и погрузился в сонное оцепенение. Аурум отправилась на охоту, и к тому времени, когда Мозенрат проснулся, перед ним уже лежала весьма аппетитная горка из ящериц, тушканчиков и змей. Мозенрат тоскливо вздохнул, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, какая разница, чьё мясо есть, решил волшебник, поглощая свой завтрак. Голди-Гри сидела поблизости, облизывая клюв, и выглядела необычайно довольной собой.

- Мы задержимся здесь на пару дней, - сообщила грифоница, когда Мозенрат закончил есть. - Здесь много добычи, и место это очень спокойное. Нужно набраться сил. Впереди ещё долгий путь, а оазисов больше не предвидится...

Она улеглась под куст рядом с Мозенратом и вскоре заснула. Волшебник внимательно поглядел на спящую грифоницу.

"Похоже, охотилась всю ночь..." - подумал он. Осторожно выбравшись из-под кустов, он отправился на прогулку.

Миражный Оазис оказался великолепен. По сравнению с ним Тайный Приют был просто жалкой кучкой пальм, неизвестно зачем воткнутых в песок посреди жаркой пустыни. Мозенрат с интересом осмотрел кристально-прозрачное озеро, на лёгкой ряби которого плясали пока ещё робкие лучи встающего солнца. Подойдя к берегу, маг глянул на своё отражение, недовольно фыркнул и отошёл. И тут он увидел...

На высокой пальме висели бананы. Великолепные, спелые, ароматные бананы.

Несмотря на съеденный завтрак, Мозенрат вновь почувствовал голод. Взмахнув крыльями, он подлетел к соблазнительным фруктам и когтистыми лапами сорвал несколько штук. Опустившись на землю, он с явным наслаждением вцепился в лакомство.

Лёгкий шорох позади обеспокоил его. Мозенрат оглянулся - и чуть не подавился бананом.

Из кустов, окаймлявших озеро, торчал чей-то гибкий чешуйчатый хвост с пушистым серым плавником на кончике.

Мозенрат с трудом проглотил банан.

- Ксеркс?.. - в волнении спросил он.

Хвост замер, затем медленно втянулся в куст, а потом оттуда высунулась забавная рыбья мордочка. Мордочка настороженно глянула на Мозенрата, и со змеиным шипением существо выскользнуло из куста.

Нет, это был не Ксеркс. Это и впрямь был летучий песчаный угорь, но более мелкий и более гибкий. Окрас угря был светло-розовый, на изящной узкой мордочке блестели изумрудно-зелёные глаза, а голову венчал роскошный плавничковый гребень.

"Самка", - догадался Мозенрат, во все глаза глядя на рыбу.

Угрица пристально смотрела на волшебника, не зная, улететь или остаться. Всё же любопытство пересилило страх, и она медленно приблизилась. Стараясь не спугнуть её, Мозенрат осторожно кинул ей кусок банана. Угрица на лету словила лакомство, проглотила и с лёгким замешательством покосилась на волшебника.

Внезапно где-то поблизости раздался глухой стук - должно быть, какой-то переспелый банан рухнул с пальмы - и угрица розовой молнией сиганула в траву. Мозенрат печально вздохнул. Встреча с угрицей так остро напомнила ему о Ксерксе, что он еле сдержал горестный свист, уже готовый вырваться из его груди.

"Где же он? Он уже должен был найти меня", - с тоской подумал маг. Поначалу он не сильно беспокоился о своём любимце, зная, что тот прекрасно умеет обходится один, но после трёхдневной разлуки стал испытывать тревогу. Угорь должен был найти своего хозяина. _Обязан_. Его не смутит ни аура, ни внешность своего хозяина, ни расстояние, ни трудности пути. Но отчего его нет так долго?..

Мозенрат в задумчивости направился обратно к грифонице, и вдруг дикое, нелепое, жуткое предчувствие обожгло его сердце. Это было абсурдно, но всё же... Грифоны были _хищниками_. Кто знает, кого успела поймать и съесть его золотистая охотница, пока он самым бессовестным образом спал почти всю дорогу?!?

- Ксеркс!!! - отчаянно взвыл Мозенрат.

Невероятно! Впереди послышался испуганный визг Ксеркса, а следом - разочарованный рык Аурум.

С треском ломая кусты, Мозенрат вылетел им навстречу. Заметив чёрно-синего грифона, угорь замер - но лишь на секунду. В следующий миг он с жалобным писком укрылся за передними лапами Мозенрата, и Голди-Гри упала на уже пустое место.

- Чего ждёшь?! Хватай мой обед!!! - возмутилась она, узрев шок в глазах Мозенрата.

- Нет!!! - рявкнул ошеломлённый маг. - Нет! Это же... это ведь Ксеркс!

- Ксеркс? - изумление и досада сменяли друг друга. - У него есть имя? Ты знаешь его?

- Конечно! Ксеркс, ты нашёл меня... Ты нашёл... - Мозенрат не мог выразить своего облегчения и лишь нежно гладил насмерть перепуганного угря, стараясь не поранить его своими жуткими когтями.

- Ты хочешь сказать, - медленно протянула Голди-Гри. - Что этот летучий угорь - твой... компаньон?

Она поглядела на угря, который ласково обвил шею грифона наподобие этакого чешуйчатого шарфа.

- Ксеркс нашёл... Ксеркс нашёл хозяина, - довольно мурлыкнул угорь.

- Ясно, обед отменяется... - мрачно усмехнулась грифоница.

****

* * *

Спустя полчаса донельзя довольный Мозенрат , отдыхая, лежал на поляне и наблюдал за своим любимцем. Аурум перестала смотреть на угря как на добычу и теперь кормила его бананами. Ксеркс быстро привык к необычной спутнице своего хозяина и вскоре без страха брал пищу из её лап.

- Знаешь, ты всё-таки самый странный грифон на свете, Мозенрат, - смущённо улыбнулась Голди-Гри. - С самым странным компаньоном.

- А каких обычно компаньонов держат гри... В смысле, какие обычно бывают компаньоны? - поинтересовался маг. - Я редко общаюсь с другими... грифонами, - поспешно добавил он.

- Обычно это летающие пернатые хищники, - откликнулась Аурум. - Орлы, соколы... Иногда вороны, совы. Но я никогда не видела в роли компаньона... _такое_.

Она скормила Ксерксу последний кусок банана и осторожно почесала рыбе под плавниками. Угорь замер в полном блаженстве.

- Ксерксу нравится Голди-Гри, - промурлыкал он, прищурив глаза.

- Ты мне тоже, Ксеркс, - улыбнулась грифоница.

Мозенрат задумчиво посмотрел на них, но промолчал.

****

* * *

На следующее утро Аурум разбудила Мозенрата ни свет ни заря.

- Что, надоели змеи?! - с ходу выпалила она, не дожидаясь, пока тот окончательно проснётся.

- Да, и ящерицы... - сонно пробормотал маг, силясь открыть глаза.

- Проснись и пой, чернокрылый! К нам идёт стадо диких верблюдов. Нельзя упускать такой шанс! Мне одной не справиться. Пошли скорее!

- Подождут твои... верблюда... - Мозенрат хотел сунуть голову под крыло, но Голди-Гри пребольно цапнула его за ухо, и волшебник с ворчанием поднялся.

- Скоро они придут к нашему оазису. Ух!! Такой шанс, такой шанс!.. - и она умчалась.

- Ох, какая же она импульсивная... - зевнул волшебник. Проснувшийся угорь недоумённо поглядел на своего хозяина.

- Я на охоту... Подожди меня здесь, Ксеркс, - велел маг.

Голди-Гри уже залегла у границ оазиса, поджидая верблюдов, и её хвост нервно шевелил траву.

- Скоро... скоро... - возбуждённо шептала она, вглядываясь вдаль.

Она оказалась права. Словно выныривая из предрассветной мглы, к оазису медленно направлялись тёмные горбатые тени.

Как ни странно, увидев их, Мозенрат мигом растерял остатки сна. Он словно понял, что ему нужно делать. Не сводя жадных глаз с "кораблей пустыни", он улёгся чуть поодаль и в ожидании затаился.

Верблюды неспешно, с осторожностью приближались к укрытию двух хищников. Мозенрат почувствовал, как напряглись все его мышцы, понял, что вот-вот готов броситься...

Грифоница золотой стрелой вылетела из травы. С мычанием и рёвом верблюды кинулись в разные стороны, но Голди-Гри взлетела - и легко обогнала самого крупного верблюда, намеченного в жертву. Сложив крылья, она камнем упала на него, вцепившись в шею. Верблюд встал на дыбы, и, не успев взмахнуть крыльями, Голди-Гри кубарем свалилась на землю.

Не теряя времени, Мозенрат кинулся на помощь грифонице. Однако он быстро понял, что между прирученной впряженной лошадью и диким сильным верблюдом есть большая разница. Раненный верблюд ревел не хуже разъярённого тигра. Он дико метался от боли, его копыта плясали совсем близко от упавшей грифоницы.

Мозенрат мёртвой хваткой вцепился в верблюжью спину, отвлекая внимание того от грифоницы, и обречённое животное галопом помчалось по пустыне. Изловчившись, волшебник сильно долбанул клювом по шее верблюда, и смертельно раненный зверь упал. Не удержавшись, грифон свалился на землю...

- _Р-р-рааа-ах!!!_ - раздался его отчаянный вопль.

****

* * *

- А-а-а!!!

- Прости... Иначе не могу. Тебе ещё повезло... Я думала, он лягнул тебя.

- Да уж, невероятное везе... а-агр!!! Полегче!!!

- Я не виновата, что ты умудрился свалиться прямо на кактус, да ещё таким местом... - обиделась грифоница. - Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть...

Мозенрат страдальчески закрыл морду лапами.

- Только побыстрее, - простонал он.

- Стараюсь, - хмыкнула Голди-Гри. Она аккуратно взялась когтями за кончик иголки и резко дёрнула...

- _А-аагр-рРРРРРР!!!_

- Всё в порядке, - успокаивала грифоница. - Всё в порядке, это была последняя...

Мозенрат с трудом сдержал слёзы боли.

- Последняя?! - переспросил он, не веря в своё счастье.

Вместо ответа он ощутил тёплое влажное прикосновение к больному месту. Маг в шоке обернулся... Так и есть - грифоница осторожно зализывала его раны.

Покончив с этим важным занятием, она легонько погладила крылом его повреждённый круп, и боль быстро стала стихать.

- Извини, шрамы, скорее всего, останутся, - виновато молвила Голди-Гри.

- Я хоть убил его? - после недолгого молчания спросил волшебник.

- Да, буквально шею свернул... Будешь есть?

- Нет, спасибо. Что-то аппетит пропал.

- Понимаю... Кстати, у меня для тебя новость.

- М-м?

Голди-Гри указала на потемневший горизонт.

- Приближается песчаный шторм. Нам придётся подыскать надёжное укрытие.

****

* * *

Песчаная буря продолжалась весь день и всю ночь. Не имея возможности покинуть убежище - нагромождение больших валунов у озера - Голди-Гри свернулась калачиком возле недоеденной верблюжьей туши и погрузилась в сон.

Мозенрату же не спалось. Прижавшись к холодной стене укрытия, он через маленькую щель в камнях смотрел, как снаружи беснуется песчаный шторм. Во мраке ночи песок казался серебристо-чёрным, блестящим, почти живым вихрем...

"Как Сирокко", - подумал волшебник с ностальгическим вздохом.

Ксеркс потёрся о шею грифона, вернув Мозенрата к действительности. В темноте глазки угря мерцали, как два рубина.

- Она знает?.. - тихо прошипел Ксеркс.

- Что знает? - не понял маг.

- Что хозяин - не настоящий грифон?

- Ш-ш, тише... Нет, она не в курсе. И незачем ей знать, - сердито ответил Мозенрат. Он покосился на Золотую Грифоницу, но она крепко спала и ничего не слышала.

- Почему? - спросил угорь.

Мозенрат открыл клюв, подумал - и вновь закрыл. В самом деле, почему?..

- Грифоны не любят людей, - наконец сказал он. - Да ещё эти конекоршуны... - он содрогнулся. - Нет, она не должна знать. К тому же...

- Что? - спросил Ксеркс, когда его хозяин надолго умолк.

- Ах, Ксеркс... - тяжело вздохнул маг. - Киррух... ну, тот конекоршун, что словил меня... Он сказал, что противоядия от Гри-Чармоса нет. Я навсегда останусь грифоном. Так что... какая разница, узнает она или нет? Зачем ей правда обо мне?

Он горько всхлипнул и поспешно сунул голову под крыло, чтобы скрыть внезапные слёзы.

Ксеркс ободряюще коснулся плеч хозяина.

- Потому что она любит, - просто сказал он.

- Что?.. - тихо донеслось из-под крыла.

- Ловит хозяину добычу. Не стала есть Ксеркса. Вылечила хозяину...

- А ты что, наблюдал? Нашёл зрелище... - проворчал волшебник. Он приподнял крыло, украдкой вытер слёзы и уставился на грифоницу так, словно впервые увидел.

"Ксеркс прав, - обожгла мысль. - Она спасла меня от Кирруха... Рисковала жизнью... Носила еду и лечила..."

Голди-Гри загадочно улыбалась во сне, словно скрывая некую тайну.

"Какой же я глупец, - подумал Мозенрат, разглядывая грифоницу. - Вот что это такое! Любовь. Её интересую я - лишь я сам..."

- Ты прав, Ксеркс, - слабо улыбнулся маг. - Ты абсолютно прав! Ей не нужна моя власть. Не нужна моя магия. Не нужна моя страна. Её не пугает вот это - моё жуткое прошлое... - он посмотрел на побелевшие кости своей правой лапы. - Она хочет лишь найти свой Рай - для себя и меня...

Ксеркс одобрительно закивал.

- Мы найдём его. Ради всех нас, - Мозенрат почесал спинку угря и улыбнулся таинственной улыбкой. - Меня никогда не любили... Девушки, во всяком случае. Человеческие девушки. Что ж, пусть любит грифоница... Хоть на кого-то подействовал мой Гри-Чармос, - добавил он с грустной улыбкой.

Ксеркс пронзительно взглянул на своего хозяина.

- А хозяин?..

- Что - хозяин? - недовольно заворчал тот, догадываясь, какой будет следующий вопрос.

- Хозяин любит её?

Мозенрат притворно зевнул и вновь спрятал голову под крыло.

- Хозяин любит её? - повторил угорь, не дождавшись ответа.

- Спи, Ксеркс... - тихо проворчал волшебник.

****

* * *

Следующее утро наступило ясное, солнечное, безветренное, ничем не напоминающее утро после бури. Лишь изменились очертания барханов на горизонте, да верхушки пальм были посыпаны песком.

Голди-Гри, Мозенрат и Ксеркс наскоро доели верблюда, прежде чем пуститься в дальний путь.

Немного отдохнув, все трое отправились в дорогу: Аурум и Мозенрат - на своих крыльях, Ксеркс - обернувшись вокруг шеи своего хозяина.

Довольно долго все летели в полном молчании, тишину нарушал лишь мерный шелест перьев.

- Голди-Гри, - вдруг позвал волшебник.

Грифоница удивлённо обернулась: Мозенрат впервые обратился к ней по имени.

- Что?

- М-м, - волшебник отчего-то дико смутился. - А когда мы найдём его? Я имею в виду - сколько нам ещё лететь до Рая?

Грифоница расслабилась.

- Не знаю... Он должен быть где-то на северных окраинах. Я знаю, я чувствую, что наш путь близок к завершению. Я не могу объяснить - это просто предчувствие... Но оно никогда не обманывает меня.

- А что будем делать, когда найдём его?

- Конечно, останемся там! - удивлённо откликнулась Голди-Гри. - Это же главная цель всех грифонов! Все грифоны мечтают попасть в Гри-Парадиз, где так прекрасно!..

И Золотая Грифоница мечтательно прищурилась на далёкий горизонт.

****

* * *

Ночь прошла без особых приключений, и наутро, с трудом поймав пару змей на завтрак, компания возобновила своё нелёгкое путешествие.

Грифоница явно начала нервничать, когда по истечении дня пустыня всё так же бесконечно тянулась во все стороны, а на рай по-прежнему не было никаких намёков. Палящее солнце смертельно утомило спутников. Ни лёгкого ветерка... Ни тени дерева... Лишь солнце - безжалостное солнце...

Мозенрат еле переносил такое пекло. Взглянув на Аурум, он понял, что грифоница тоже находится не в лучшей форме.

- Ксеркс, найди что-нибудь, - с трудом произнёс маг. - Какую-нибудь тень, какую-нибудь воду...

Ксеркс кивнул, мягко соскользнул с грифоньих плеч и озабоченно принюхался.

- Нет тени, нет воды, - покачал головой угорь.

- Ксеркс!!! - отчаянно воскликнул маг. - Ты должен! Найди хоть что-нибудь! Там, где бессильны грифоны, вполне может справиться маленький песчаный угорь!

Ксеркс вздохнул, но без слов принялся кружить в воздухе, пытаясь обнаружить хоть какой-то источник прохлады и влаги.

Голди-Гри устало приземлилась на горячий песок, помутнённым взором посмотрела на далёкий север.

- Я больше не могу, - всхлипнула она, и её крылья беспомощно упали на песок.

Мозенрат с тревогой взглянул на неё, затем отыскал высоко в небе крошечную тёмную точку - своего угря. Точка медленно выписывала круги...

Волшебник опустился рядом с грифоницей, расправленным крылом заслонил её от солнца.

- Не всё потеряно. Ксеркс найдёт воду, - Мозенрат от всей души понадеялся, что его слова окажутся правдой. - Он очень смышлёный. Если не найдёт он, значит, не найдёт никто. Он - Повелитель оазисов, - шутливо добавил маг.

Между тем точка внезапно застыла в воздухе - а затем молнией понеслась вниз.

- Нашёл, нашёл! - "повелитель оазисов" еле сдерживал восторг. - Там, за северным барханом, немного к востоку, - оазис!

- Ты уверен? - быстро спросил Мозенрат, кинув взгляд на изнемогшую от усталости и жары грифоницу.

- Да, уверен. Там оазис, Ксеркс чует!

- Тогда веди, и поскорее! Ну, чего уставился?..

- А-ах... Голди-Гри, - растерянно прошипел угорь.

Мозенрат оглянулся. Голди-Гри безжизненно лежала на песке, её глаза были закрыты. Она не дышала.

****

* * *

Наконец брызги прохладной воды привели её в чувство. Грифоница судорожно дёрнулась всем телом, медленно открыла глаза... И увидела склонившегося над ней грифона.

- Мозенрат, - слабо выдохнула она. - Что случилось?..

- Ты была в глубоком обмороке, - волшебник осторожно прикоснулся к её лбу. - У тебя тепловой удар. Лежи спокойно, скоро должно пройти.

- Мы уже... в Раю?

- Ещё нет, хотя были очень близки к этому, - мрачно усмехнулся Мозенрат. - Если хочешь пить - вода перед клювом.

Грифоница медленно приподнялась и с тоской осмотрелась. Она увидела три полузасохшие пальмы, а посредине - мутную лужу, явно претендовавшую на звание озера.

Голди-Гри с жадностью напилась, затем озадаченно уставилась на Мозенрата.

- Я не помню, чтобы видела этот оазис... Ты принёс меня сюда? - догадалась она.

- Долг платежом красен, - горделиво ответствовал маг. - Хотя ты должна признать, что одно дело - ночная прохлада, совсем другое - полуденный зной...

Грифоница не нашлась что ответить, лишь молча смотрела на своего спасителя.

- Я рад, что ты в порядке, Гри, - мягко промурлыкал Мозенрат. - Ты так выглядела...

- Как жалкая курокошка? - вздохнула Голди-Гри.

- Нет, как прекрасная орлольвица в большой беде, - очень серьёзно ответил маг.

Голди-Гри промолчала, но её исполненный благодарности взор был красноречивее всяких слов.

Нарушив идиллический момент, из-за спины Мозенрата выпорхнул Ксеркс.

- Голди-Гри в порядке? - встревоженно осведомился угорь.

- А, наш маленький герой, - ухмыльнулся Мозенрат.

Голди-Гри ласково погладила угря, который довольно выгнулся под её прикосновением.

- Спасибо, Ксеркс, - просто сказала она.

****

* * *

Солнце, почти уже исчезнувшее за горизонтом, заставляло думать быстрее. Мозенрат пытался заходить с разных сторон, но пока удачи не было.

- Уф... Я никогда не думал, что поймать змею так сложно, - признался он Ксерксу.

Маленькая пёстрая эфа, выбранная им в качестве обеда, не мигая смотрела на грифона и медленно сворачивалась кольцами. От трущихся друг от друга чешуек шёл тихий шипящий звук. Стоило Мозенрату приблизиться - и змея делала резкий выпад в его сторону.

- Иблис! - выругался маг. - Как же Гри это делает?

Он сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь расслабиться, и вновь уставился на змею. И тут он внезапно _понял_.

Может, это был инстинкт, а может, просто озарение, но Мозенрат сообразил, что ему нужно. Он прицелился и прыгнул на свою жертву; правой лапой он пригвоздил к песку её голову, а левой блокировал извивающийся хвост. А затем, хоть это было не слишком приятно, с хрустом переломил шейные позвонки.

- Поздравь, Ксеркс, - моя первая змея! - волшебник подхватил свою добычу и направился обратно к оазису.

Голди-Гри не заметила, как он вернулся. Она по-прежнему с тоской глядела на север и молчала. Она даже не взглянула на убитую эфу, которую принёс ей Мозенрат.

Волшебник деликатно помахал крылом перед её мордой, и грифоница вынырнула из своего оцепенения.

- Мне так жаль... - прошептала она с тяжёлым вздохом. - Такой путь - и всё зря...

- Да брось, Гри, - произнёс маг. - Лучше посмотри на эту чудную закуску, что я словил для тебя.

Голди-Гри глянула на эфу и улыбнулась.

- Какой же ты всё-таки необычный...

- Почему же? - насторожился Мозенрат.

- Голову-то нужно отделять. Вот так, - и Аурум быстро оторвала голову эфы и отшвырнула в сторону. - Она же с ядовитыми клыками, - пояснила грифоница.

Мозенрат смущённо кивнул.

- По крайней мере, у тебя поднялось настроение, - молвил он, глядя на вцепившуюся в змею грифоницу.

Стемнело быстро, и вскоре барханы и крохотный оазис заливал бледный свет луны.

Голди-Гри в глубокой задумчивости лежала на бережке умирающего озера и печально вздыхала. Поняв, что у грифоницы начался приступ жуткой депрессии, Мозенрат решил оставить её одну, а заодно немного размяться. Он покинул оазис и направился за барханы.

Словно серебряная монета, луна сверкала во мраке неба, и внезапно Мозенрат ощутил острое, ни на что не похожее чувство в сердце. Повинуясь странному зову, он вскинул клюв к луне и издал пронзительный тоскующий звук. Отчасти это был клёкот, отчасти - свист... В звуке сквозила мелодия, совершенно особая мелодия... И тоска - безграничная тоска...

Он никогда не станет человеком вновь. Не вернётся в свою Цитадель Мёртвого Города. И так и не найдёт Гри-Парадиз для себя и Аурум. Лишь вечные скитания по пустыне, бесконечные лишения и боль... Планы рушились карточными домиками, мечты разбивались, как хрусталь, и Мозенрат вновь и вновь жаловался на это безмолвной холодной Луне...

Его горестный свист оборвался, когда тёплые крылья Золотой Грифоницы обняли его, а её медовые глаза мягко поглотили его колкие эбеновые зрачки.

- Зачем ты поёшь её... сейчас? Это слишком... Я не могу... Я никогда не пела Песнь Тоски. Что бы не случилось. Зачем... зачем ты поёшь её?.. - Аурум спрятала клюв в перья на его шее и тихо заплакала.

Мозенрат виновато погладил её мягкое оперение.

- Обещай... пожалуйста, обещай мне, что никогда... никогда не споёшь её больше. Её поют лишь те, кто не хочет больше жить. Не пугай меня... - Аурум прижалась к волшебнику и задрожала как в лихорадке.

Из-за песчаной гряды неслышно выскользнул Ксеркс. Глянув на грифонов, угорь застыл, оценивая ситуацию, затем стремительно исчез. Спустя миг он появился вновь. Подлетев к своему хозяину, он осторожно притронулся к его плечу.

Мозенрат обернулся - и увидел, как угорь протягивает ему какой-то цветок. Волшебник ни разу не видел ничего подобного - казалось, цветок был рождён фиолетовым мраком ночи и золотыми искрами звёзд. Он мерцал и пульсировал, будто сердце.

- Ты нашёл это? _Здесь_? Молодец, Ксеркс! - тихо-тихо шепнул маг и осторожно взял необыкновенный цветок. Когда Голди-Гри оправилась от слёз и вновь посмотрела на него, Мозенрат с улыбкой протянул ей цветок.

- Я обещаю, - сказал он.

Голди-Гри изумлённо глядела на цветок в когтях Мозенрата.

- Где ты взял это? Какая прелесть!

- Позволь мне... - волшебник осторожно поместил цветок за ухо грифоницы. Мерцающий фиолетовый цветок - на мерцающем золотом оперении...

- Это мне? Это подарок? - выдохнула Аурум и чуть улыбнулась. - Жаль, мне нечего подарить тебе. Хотя...

Изящным движением она выдернула великолепное перо из своей груди. Она поместила перо поверх чёлки волшебника и мягко дохнула. Перо приросло ко лбу Мозенрата и засияло золотым светом.

- Не потеряй свой талисман, - улыбнулась грифоница. Она вновь мягко и пронзительно взглянула на волшебника.

Мозенрат хотел было что-то сказать, но слова пропали... Золотая Грифоница глядела на него громадными карими глазами; цветок в её перьях сиял, как кусочек звёздного неба. Бледная луна загадочно смотрела с высоты.

Мозенрат обнял Голди-Гри и нежно коснулся её клюва своим. Грифоница доверчиво прильнула к волшебнику, позволив ему укрыть её своими чёрными крыльями.

С мягким шелестом пустыня растворилась вокруг них, и тёплый ветер омыл их оперение... И тогда зазвучал Голос:

- Добро пожаловать в Гри-Парадиз, путники.

****

* * *

Мозенрат и Аурум изумлённо заморгали. Перед ними, встряхивая роскошной, небесно-голубого цвета гривой, стоял ослепительно белый лев с громадными белоснежными крыльями. Лев ласково улыбался, и от взгляда его небесных глаз на душе у путников стало необычайно спокойно.

- Великий Левтун, Хранитель Врат, - благоговейно прошептала грифоница. - Ответь нам, если можно, как мы...

- Попали сюда? - закончил левтун.

- Неужели с помощью _этого_? - удивился Мозенрат, указывая на цветок за ухом Голди-Гри.

Левтун покачал головой.

- Цветок здесь ни при чём, он - лишь подсказка. Ключ к подсказке. Каждый находит Гри-Парадиз по-своему. Главное - выйти на новый уровень в Вашем Поиске... Вашим уровнем оказалось осознание любви - чувства, что вы раньше не знали. Это чувство и явилось Вашим Ключом.

"Потрясающе, - про себя подумал Мозенрат. - Весьма оригинальный способ выхода в другое измерение."

Левтун внимательно оглядел двух неогрифов, затем пристально посмотрел на зависшего в воздухе угря.

- Ваш компаньон?

- Да, это мой угорь, - ответил Мозенрат.

- У тебя есть выбор, рыбка, - молвил левтун, взмахивая крыльями. - Последовать за ними в Гри-Парадиз или остаться.

Ксеркс обернулся вокруг шеи своего хозяина.

- Он пойдёт со мной, - ответил Мозенрат.

- Что ж, выбор есть выбор, - кивнул белый грифон. - Да будет так!

Он взрычал, и светящаяся дымка, наполнявшая воздух, рассеялась.

- Гри-Парадиз ждёт вас.

Мозенрат, Аурум и Ксеркс в восторге глядели на открывшееся им зрелище. Всё, как говорила Голди-Гри: высокие горы, темнеющие на их склонах вечнозелёные леса, шумевшие пеной водопады и рокочущее вдали море... А во всём этом великолепии, паря в небесах, играя в долине, рассекая волны, царили прекрасные, волшебные, гордые грифоны.

****

* * *

В жизни они не видели места прекраснее... Места - и его царственных обитателей. У подножий гор расположился на отдых прайд опиникусов - грифонов, жутко похожих на левтунов, но с той лишь разницей, что их головы были орлиными, а не львиными. В морской пене, соревнуясь друг с другом с скорости, затеяли игру серебристые, похожие не дельфинов грифмарины. В далёкой вышине - там, где не проплывали даже облака, - парили изящные неогрифы...

- Невероятно... То самое место...

- Что? - не поняла грифоница.

- Я видел это место во сне... Точь-в-точь... Только-только наступал рассвет, и мы стояли на самой высокой скале... - Мозенрат мечтательно мурлыкнул.

- На той? - удивилась Голди-Гри, указывая на горный хребет.

- О... Да! Точно, та самая скала... Ой, Ксеркс! Брысь! И забери _это_... Я уже наелся.

Ксеркс удивлённо посмотрел на хозяина. "Кому может не понравиться такая жирная крыса?" - красноречиво говорил его взгляд. Но у Мозенрата было другое мнение на этот счёт, и не шибко огорчённый этим Ксеркс сам "разобрался" с добычей.

- Ух ты! - внезапно выдохнула Аурум. - Сагет! Ни разу их не видела... Смотрите-ка!..

Мозенрат с любопытством взглянул в указанном направлении.

Небольшой тощий птицезверь медленно приближался к гревшимся на солнце неогрифам.

- Новички? - спросил он, странно растягивая это слово. Он хлопнул короткими острыми крыльями и склонил голову набок. Стройное пятнистое тело выдавало в нём гепарда, а крупные глаза, короткий клюв и узкие крылья - сокола. Сагет свернул длинный хвост в кольцо, и Мозенрат увидел, что на его кончике растёт белоснежный цветок лотоса.

Сагет медленно приблизился к Аурум и обнюхал грифоницу.

- Добро пожаловать, неогрифа. Наслаждайся, пока есть шанс, ведь конец твоего пути немного дальше. Твой удел - долгий путь... - он усмехнулся. - Впрочем, у всех неогрифов такой удел. Вы такие неусидчивые... Вам бы вечные поиски...

Голди-Гри недоумённо подняла брови, но ничего не ответила. Сагет поглядел на Мозенрата. Его взгляд скользнул по правой лапе волшебника. Мозенрату не слишком понравился испытующий взор гепардосокола... Внезапно в его лапу словно вонзились раскалённые иглы, и Мозенрат скривился от боли. Он прижал повреждённую лапу к груди и со страхом уставился на сагета. Когда тот отвёл взгляд, боль в костях исчезла.

- Сегодня ожидается сильный шторм, - вдруг ни с того ни с сего заявил сагет. - Даже грифмарины уйдут в глубину...

Не попрощавшись, сагет распахнул крылья и взлетел.

- Ну и тип! - наконец произнёс Мозенрат. - Он что, слегка того?

- Странно... - задумчиво молвила Золотая Грифоница. - Значит, мой путь продолжается...

- Чего? - фыркнул маг. - Ты ещё слушала этого... - он запнулся, когда увидел строгий взор Аурум.

- Странно, что он ничего не сказал _тебе_, - нахмурившись ответила грифоница. - Сагеты - единственные грифоны, что предвидят прошлое и будущее. Но он не смог предсказать твоё... или _не захотел_. Я видела, как он смотрел на твою лапу - клянусь, он видел тебя насквозь! Но он ничего не сказал тебе...

Мозенрат тихо проворчал что-то.

- Кстати, он говорил о шторме... - вдруг оживилась Голди-Гри. - Я никогда не видела шторм на море! Грифмарины успели рассказать мне, что это невероятно красиво!..

Мозенрат в недоумении уставился на Аурум.

- Извини, но я не думаю, что полёты в шторм будут такой уж потрясающей идеей...

- Я не о полётах, - прервала Голди-Гри. - Грифмарины говорят, что нет ничего прекраснее, чем смотреть на морской шторм. Надо только найти безопасное место... Грифмарины знают множество высоких, скалистых островов с пещерами. Если попросить их показать нам один из таких островов...

Мозенрат вздохнул и осторожно почесал спинку Ксеркса.

- Она неисправима, - тихонько проворчал он своему угрю.

****

* * *

Солнце погрузилось в море, и на его месте возникла таинственная серебряная луна. Но царствование её было недолгим - вскоре фиолетовые тучи затянули небо, предвещая обещанную сагетом грозу.

Отыскав на склоне скального острова пещеру с подветренной стороны, два неогрифа распрощались с дружелюбными грифмаринами и вместе с угрём укрылись от надвигающегося шторма, что вот-вот должен был разразиться...

Вскоре дикий ураган бушевал над морем, разрывая тучи в клочья, дробя волны в пену...

Мозенрат, Аурум и Ксеркс, ни разу не видевшие ничего подобного, с восторгом и ужасом любовались прекрасным зрелищем ярящейся стихии. Стрелы молний ярко чертили небо, море холодно кипело внизу; морская пена омывала остров, едва не затопляя маленький уютный грот.

Наконец Мозенрату удалось отвлечься от созерцания грозы. Повинуясь инстинкту, он стал старательно чистить своё оперение.

Когда он закончил наводить лоск на свою блестящую шкуру, Ксеркс уже крепко спал в углу пещеры, а Голди-Гри пристально смотрела на волшебника. Её шерсть и перья слабо сияли золотом, отражая свет молний, глаза цвета тёмного мёда глядели прямо в глаза Мозенрата... нет, не в глаза - глубже. В самую душу. Маг ощутил, как его сознание мягко тонет в тёплом взгляде Золотой Грифоницы.

Аурум плавно повела крылом, и Мозенрат медленно двинулся к ней. Она гибко изогнулась, когда он приблизился вплотную, и кисточкой хвоста нежно пощекотала его подклювье. И Мозенрат не выдержал. Задрожав от возбуждения, он вскочил на грифоницу. Аурум с готовностью расправила крылья, и Мозенрат осторожно обнял её за плечи. Их хвосты сплелись, как змеи.

Ослепительная молния упала с неба, и Мозенрат взревел, вторя грохоту грома. Тёплая, мягкая, пушистая грифоница по-кошачьи выгнулась под ним; волшебник уткнулся клювом в её восхитительное оперение, вдыхая её тёплый запах... Она была прекрасна. Повернув к нему морду, она ласково покусывала его длинные уши, а он гладил её своими крыльями.

Вновь сверкнула молния... Удар грома... Штормовая волна бросилась на скалы...

Мозенрат не сразу понял, почему вдруг пропал клюв на его морде, почему стремительно растаяла шерсть, почему исчезли хвост и крылья... Но когда с его передних лап, нежно ласкавших Аурум, синими хлопьями осыпались перья, Мозенрат в ужасе осознал, что происходит.

Грифоница нервно содрогнулась под ним, почувствовав неладное, и обернулась. Её расширенные глаза в шоке уставились на Мозенрата.

- Ты... ты _человек_! - воскликнула она.

Это было последнее, что успел разобрать Мозенрат. Следующие слова грифоницы слились в рычание и клёкот, которые волшебник уже не мог понять...

Яростные волны захлестнули пещеру, накрыв их с головой, и Мозенрат ощутил, что начинает задыхаться... задыхаться... задыхаться...

****

* * *

Шок был столь силён, что волшебник долго не мог прийти в себя. Он лежал на чём-то жёстком, холодном и тяжело дышал. Его глаза были закрыты, и отчего-то он боялся открыть их...

Что-то скользкое и прохладное проползло по его груди, и Мозенрату волей-неволей пришлось посмотреть.

- Хозяин в порядке? - тревожно засопел Ксеркс.

- Пошёл вон!!! - неожиданно для самого себя рявкнул волшебник; схватив угря, он отшвырнул его прочь и поморщился от боли.

Голова у него просто раскалывалась, тело ныло так, будто его жестоко избили; шатаясь, он поднялся на ноги и осмотрел себя.

Да, он снова был человеком. Непонятно как, но заклятие было снято. Предсказание Кирруха не сбылось.

"Золотая Грифоница!" - обожгла мысль.

Он огляделся. Всё в его спальне было неизменно, как в то злополучное утро, когда он пробудился от действия Гри-Чармоса. Никаких следов грифоницы... Да и была ли она?.. Может, всё случившееся было лишь... иллюзией?

Разочарование было столь велико, что Мозенрат не смог сдержаться. Упав на колени, он горько заплакал.

Сон... Неужели всё это было сном? Но разве может сон быть столь реален - реальнее яви? Неужели радость, наслаждение, дружба и любовь - то, что может прийти к нему лишь во сне?..

Чьё-то настороженное дыхание коснулось его щеки.

- Уйди, Ксеркс... - простонал маг.

Дыхание плавно переместилось чуть ниже, горячей волной обдав его шею. Кто-то большой, тёплый стоял рядом с ним, ожидая, пока маг обратит на него свой взор.

Мозенрат поднял голову. Когда его затуманенный от слёз взгляд прояснился, волшебник увидел Золотую Грифоницу...

Она стояла очень тихо, глядя на него тёмно-медовыми глазами, и протягивала ему какой-то предмет. Мозенрат с некоторым замешательством взял его - и узнал собственную куфию. За большим рубином золотом сверкало грифонье перо.

- Ты?.. Как ты сюда попала? - опомнился волшебник.

Грифоница дёрнула ушами, прислушиваясь к его словам.

- Агр-рх... - растерянно произнесла она.

- Я не понимаю тебя... Ты, наверное, тоже? - спросил маг.

Голди-Гри вновь шевельнула ушами, но промолчала.

- Я не знаю, почему и как это случилось... - потерянно молвил Мозенрат. - Но я не буду лгать тебе - я действительно человек. Я лишь был заколдован, - он опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул. - Прости. Мне очень жаль...

Золотая Грифоница нагнулась и осторожно вылизала его солёное от слёз лицо. Было неясно, поняла ли она хоть что-то из его слов, но её отношение к нему осталось прежним.

- Чир-рх, - мягко сказала она. - Чир-р-рх... Гр-рум...

- А как же твой Рай? - волшебник пытливо посмотрел на неё. - Я думал, ты осталась там. Ты... ты покинула свой Рай? Оставила Гри-Парадиз?

Кажется, Аурум поняла.

- Гр-рум, - печально кивнула она.

- Это из-за меня? Ох, Голди-Гри! - волшебник вновь вздохнул и осторожно обнял её за шею. - Но ведь теперь ты не сможешь вернуться. "Нет пути назад"... Ты понимаешь меня?

Грифоница кивнула и укрыла его своими тёплыми золотыми крыльями.

- Грум, - мягко согласилась она.

- Так ты решила остаться? Со мной?.. Гри... - Мозенрат погладил её сверкающее оперение. - Спасибо, Гри...

Орлольвица положила голову на его плечо и тихо вздохнула.

- Спасибо, Гри, - шептал Мозенрат, гладя её мягкие тёплые перья. - Спасибо...

КОНЕЦ

P. S.: Продолжение следует... :}


End file.
